Otaku Chronicles
by HikariPT
Summary: Uma paródia a Tsubasa Chronicle usando personagens dos animes Naruto, School Rumble, Fullmetal Alchemist e Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. já foi escrito há muito tempo...


**Otaku Chronicles **

Algures numa dimensão distante, Haruhi encontra-se aborrecidíssima com a vida.

**Haruhi**: baaaah. Não acontece nada _(um livro cai na cabeça dela)_ aaaai, que porcaria! _(pega no livro)_ O que será isto? Será... _(os seus olhos esbugalham-se)_ será...:D

**Kyon**_(entrando na sala)_: Oooi Haruhi!

**Haruhi**: Cala-te!! cala-te!! estragaste o meu grande momento dramático.

**Kyon**: uh? momento dramático? Já agora o que estás a fazer com um volume de Tsubasa Chronicle?

**Haruhi**: Tsubasa Chronicle??? Tsubasa Chronicle?! baaaah! E eu a pensar que era o Death Note...

**Kyon**_(pensando)_: nem quero pensar em quem ela o iria testar primeiro.

**Haruhi**: baaaah, que seca... Se ao menos esta coisa se torna-se realidade... (disse ela enquanto observava pegava num canto do livro com a ponta dos dedos.

* * *

Algures numa galáxia distante...

**Edward**: Nãaao Alphonse! Não toques no portal!

**Alponse**: Edward, isto é uma coisa que só eu posso fazer.

**Edward**: Mas, mas mas...

**Alphonse**: aah e podes ficar com a Winry e o Roy

**Edward**: O Roy? Mas para o que é que eu quero o Roy?

A "verdade" atira um doujinshi de yaoi para a cara de Edward.

**Edward**: WTF???????

**Alphonse**: Adeus irmão. Eu volto

**Edward**_(a espumar da boca)_: aaah tá...

* * *

Algures Noutra dimensão distante.

**Lala**_(entrando no ginásio)_: ICHIJOOOOOOU!!!! _(som do vento)_ Ah bolas... ela não está.

Cartaz no fundo da sala: Podemos torna-lo na pessoa mais forte do mundo (limitado a apenas uma pessoa), siga a seta). [seta a apontar para a porta ao lado

**Lala**: Nani??? Finalmente vou ser mais forte que a Ichijoooooou!_(entra na sala)_

**Akira**: Yooh -.-V

**Lala**: Akira?! Tu aqui?!

**Akira**: Hai.

**Lala**: Então o que é que eu tenho de fazer para ser a pessoa mais forte do mundo?

**Akira**: entra nesse portal aí.

**Lala**: Este? _(apontando para portal oval com braços)_

**Akira**: Yah esse mesmo.

**Lala**: Ichijooooou _(e atira-se lá para dentro)_

**Macrocosmos**: Araa? Estava a dormir, o que é que se passou o.o?

* * *

E por fim... a ultima dimensão.

**Sai**: Naaaaaao. O meu Narutinho está desmaiado e não acorda!! Que se passa com ele??

**Kakashi**_(a ler Icha Icha Paradise)_: ele está em estado de choque por causa de não ver a sua antiga bicha há séculos e porque ele o trocou pela versão anime do Michael Jackson.

**Sai**: E como eu o devolvo à normalidade?? Ou o faço apaixonar-se por mim?

**Kakashi**: Vai lá falar com a Deusa do Lollicon e das dimensões que ela diz-te o que fazer.

**Sai**: E como eu vou lá ter?

**Kakashi**: Ai ai... anda cá. Olha para este livro.

**Sai**: ai! não quero ler esse livro com coisas sujas e hetero!

**Kakashi**: Olha e cala-te!!!

**Sai**: han? Mas o que é isto? É oval, parece o cosmos e tem braços...

**Macrocosmos**: Uaaaaah _(boceja e engole o Sai)_. Ara? Parece que adormeci de novo n.nU

* * *

E de volta ao mundo da Haruhi...

**Haruhi**_(a ler Tsubasa Chronicle)_: bolas, não acontece nada --

Nesse instante o cosmos aparece no tecto da sala da S.O.S

**Haruhi**: WTF??? aliens?

Uma grande massa precipita-se sobre a pobre Haruhi.

**Haruhi**: waaaaaaah _(é esmagada pelos 4 viajantes)_

O primeiro a levantar-se é a Lala: ICHIJOOOOOOU!!!!

**Sai**: aaaai, está uma coisa a espetar-me o cú _(sem a minha permissão, não pode ser... )_

**Alphonse**_(só o corpo)_: Aaaah, desculpa, é a minha cabeça

**Sai**: whaaaaaa, a armadura falou.

**Alphonse**_(no canto escuro)_: eu não chou uma armadura, eu chou um menino...

Haruhi está demasiado estupefacta para conseguir falar...

**Haruhi**: o-o gaaaah... Tsubasa... aconteceu?!

**Kyon**_(entrando na sala):_ Oi?

**Haruhi**: KYON!!! Vai já buscar as Mokonas!!!

**Kyon**: Quem?!

**Sai**: aaah tu deves ser a tal, deusa do Lollicon e das dimensões! Olha lá, como é que eu faço para que o Naruto se apaixone por mim? Aah e também é preciso acorda-lo, senão não tem piada...

**Lala**: ICHIJOOOOOOU!!!! _(para a Haruhi)_ És tu que me vais tornar mais forte?

**Alphonse**: oi, oi... Tu é que és a fada azul?

**Haruhi**: CAAAAAALMA!!! E alguém que acorde esse gajo que me está a babar o chão todo!!! _(a apontar para o Naruto)_

Os animos acalmam-se e passados uns minutos estão todos sentados à volta da mesa da SOS.

* * *

_ Sem ideias para a continuação..._

_As personagens pertencem aos seguintes animes:_

_Haruhi e Kyon - Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu_

_Alphonse, Edward, Roy e a Verdade - Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Lala, Akira - School Rumble_

_Sai, Naruto, Kakashi - Naruto_

_Macrocosmos - Excel Saga. _


End file.
